Destruction Mutuelle
by Helli'm
Summary: Ils s'aimaient... Toujours ensembles quoiqu'ils advienne, qu'importe les conséquences...ils s'aimaient. La passion, la vraie celle qui anime deux opposés êtres indissociables ne conduit qu'a un aboutissement...la destruction.


**Titre:** «Destruction mutuelle»

**Résumé:** Ils s'aimaient aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître...ils s'aimaient. Toujours ensembles quoiqu'ils advienne, qu'importe les conséquences...ils s'aimaient. La passion, la vraie celle qui anime deux opposés êtres indissociables ne conduit qu'a un aboutissement, la destruction.

Merci à, ma lilly, à savoir **Fantasia-49** pour sa correction

**o0o0o0o0o Bonne lecture o0o0o0o0o**

La classe était silencieuse, contraste troublant de l'agitation qui l'avait traversée les quelques secondes précédentes. Les élèves attendaient impatients, avide de savoir, empressés d'en connaître un peu plus sur la guerre qui avait décimé des familles, celle qu'évoquait si peu leur parents, tentant d'oublier cette lutte qu'ils avaient menés. Oui, les jeunes rassemblés dans cette salle étaient fébriles, pressés d'en apprendre encore plus que la fois précédente. Un tel intérêt ne pouvait que rendre le professeur fier, surtout après toute cette lutte que sa génération avait menée. Cependant elle s'abstint de sourire, le moment ne si prêtait guère et c'est avec sérieux et détermination qu'elle commença la lecture:

«De l'après-guerre je n'ai retenu qu'une chose. Un sentiment plus précisément. Il n'est ni négative, ni positive, neutre je dirais. D'autres encore le désignerait comme sans intérêt voir improbable et pourtant c'est mon unique souvenir précis, non, épisodique...ils s'aimaient. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître...ils s'aimaient. Les autres vous dirons que c'est faux, qu'entre eux deux il n'y avait rien, mis à part la haine. Ils ont tort. J'y étais, j'ai vu la guerre je l'ai vécu, survécu et puis j'ai reconstruit, seul.

On était seul, malgré la solidarité qui régnait. Dans le fond on était tous seuls à tenter de se reconstruire, tout rebâtir, laissant loin derrière une innocence que nous n'avions réellement jamais eut. Mais pas eux … la guerre les avaient détruits, trop détruits pour qu'ils ne puissent sans tirer seuls. Deux victimes, sombrant lentement, voilà ce à quoi ils en étaient réduits, deux spectres de douleurs et de peines. Simplement deux âmes brisées.

Alors comme tant d'autres avant eux, comme l'ordonne la condition humaine, ils se sont tournés l'un vers l'autre, sombrant ensemble dans la déception et la souffrance. Se perdre dans la déchéance est si doux, aisé, tellement plus que combattre. Après la guerre ils en avaient nullement la force. Ils se sont laissés engloutir pas la dépression....ensemble.

Cela a duré des mois, presque une année passée à se détruire, se blesser chacun de son côté, l'un cherchant -comme dans le passé- à surpasser l'autre. J'ai assisté à cela, j'ai tenté de les en empêcher vainement. C'était inutile, comme marcher sous l'orage et espérer ne pas être mouillé, mais j'ai essayé... et j'ai échoué. Témoin impuissant de leur destruction, ils se haïssaient personnellement et mutuellement, trop pour s'en sortir indemne.

Et pourtant les choses ont changé, j'ignore comment, les détails me sont inconnus. Je sais seulement qu'ils se sont relevés, lentement mais indubitablement. Jour après jour, main dans la main ils ont franchis des étapes pour finir par reprendre le contrôle. Recommencer là où ils avaient tant de fois échoués, vivre. Ils se sont aimés dès cet instant et peut-être même avant.

La guerre avait eu de nombreuses conséquences: les pertes, les pleurs, la douleur mais une à laquelle je n'avais nullement songé, l'amour. Ce fut un des nombreux paradoxes qui nous amusa. La guerre qui les avaient tant accablés, leur avait offert l'espoir de se relever...ensemble, pour finir par s'aimer intensément, terriblement...

Seulement il faut croire que le destin refusait leur bonheur ou alors était-ce les fantômes de guerre qui se liguaient contre leur union? A croire que les ennemis de camps opposés ne pouvaient s'associer. A nouveau je reconnaîs mon ignorance.

Avec le recul je pense qu'ils étaient damnés, ni plus, ni moins.

Ils le savaient, lui du moins, j'en suis convaincu. Il le lui avait gravé sur un bijou, magnifique par sa sobriété,une unique phrase de Shakespeare, l'auteur préféré de sa bien-aimée, Hermione «_L'amour est un esprit malin; l'amour est un démon. Il n'y a pas d'autre mauvais ange que l'amour.» _A sa suite une phrase avait été ajouté sur son souhait «_S'il nous faut être damné, soyons le ensemble. Je t'aime.»_

De simple mots innocents, significatifs. C'est aujourd'hui que je réalise toute la portée de leurs teneurs. Draco savait, je ne sais comment, mais le fait est là. Peut-être déjà savait-il que deux opposés ne pouvaient que se détruire? Qu'être ensemble leur était proscrit? Je l'ignore. Ils s'aimaient.

C'était comme si le destin même les empêchaient d'êtres ensemble et d'être heureux. J'en suis certain...une personne supérieur quel qu'elle soit, si opposait. Alors ils se sont détruits...pour être ensemble. La haine était pour eux l'unique moyen de s'aimer, un amour interdit certes, mais sincère.

Ils se sont condamnés, damnés pour s'aimer. Ils se sont battus contre le destin, contre les autres...ensemble, toujours. Mais lors de ce combat ils ont échoués. Martyrs, ils se sont sacrifiés et n'ont put y réchapper, mais c'est ensemble qu'ils ont trépassés...ensemble.

Cette histoire n'était qu'un hymne à l'espoir. Mon mémoire n'était que récit d'une guerre,triste et affligeant par de nombreux points mais certainement magnifique par son vécu. J'ai relaté leur histoire, qui pour nombre d'entre vous serra déplacé...pas pour moi. Leur histoire tragique ne démontre pas moins les bienfaits que peu engendrer un être maléfique telle que la guerre. L'amour s'en est une des conséquence, elle n'en est pas moins négligeable.

Leur amour les a condamnés. Pour beaucoup ce n'est pas la représentation qu'ils se font d'un conte de fée. Ils ont tort. Toutes les belles histoires ne se clôturent pas par«Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants» La leur s'est achevée douloureusement, mais n'en reste pas moins transcendante, pur.

Ainsi s'achève leur histoire, mon récit...

«Destruction mutuelle» tiré de,

_Mémoires d'une guerre et de ses conséquences_

Par Harry James Potter.

(2002) »

Un silence respectueux marqua la fin de cette lecture, bienfaisant. Il perdura durant quelques secondes. Cependant revenue dans la réalité qu'elle avait quittée le temps de ce récit, le professeur reprit ses esprits et c'est d'une voix vibrante par l'émotion qu'elle quémanda:

-Cette dernière lecture marquera l'aboutissement de l'étude de ce récit. Prenez un nouveau parchemin, nous allons à présent aborder les conséquences politiques engendrées par la guerre.

Suite à la demande, la salle sembla reprendre vie. De toute part les élèves s'agitèrent, le raclement des chaises sur le parquet sonna comme un clairon et fut suivit de près par de vives débats portant sur des sujets qui avait un rapport sur la leçon du jour. Déjà les élèves bougèrent, impatients d'en finir. Seul un unique adolescent resta muet et stoïque, ne partageant pas les conversations de ses camarades. Il était ailleurs, comme transporté.

Lentement, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante, il souleva sa manche et ramena son avant-bras pâle à hauteurs de ses yeux anthracite. Là sur son poignet, se trouve un fin bracelet en métal, unique souvenirs des deux inconnus qui furent ses parents. S'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaitre le trouble qui l'habitait, le jeune homme inclina le poignet y apportant la douce lueur du soleil qui l'illumina. Un sourire éclatant pris forme sur son visage auparavant si sérieux alors qu'il lu les quelques mots qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur:

_L'amour est un esprit malin; l'amour est un démon. Il n'y a pas d'autre mauvais ange que l'amour. S'il nous faut être damné, soyons le ensemble. Je t'aime._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La citation est de Shakespeare.

J'attends vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises avec la plus grande impatience ^^


End file.
